


A Softer Side of You

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: Martin notices a little change in his archivist
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	A Softer Side of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom and this pair so I'm not sure how i can make this tag right but oh well. Have fun!

For someone who is so intertwined with a being called The Eye, it takes John a  _ very  _ long time to notice that Martin is staring at him. At first he thinks it's just his paranoia acting up again, but after the first hour or so, John realizes that yes, Martin is staring at him. He tries to ignore it, trekking along his chosen path with footsteps a little more deliberate so he has something else to focus on, but before long he can't take it in silence anymore. 

"Is something wrong, Martin?" He asks this instead of what he  _ really _ wants to ask which is  _ will you please stop staring?? _

Martin blinks as if coming out of a daydream. "Hmm? Oh, no, I was just thinking, is all."

"And this thinking requires you to stare at me?"

"No," Martin has the decency to look sheepish, but continues to look John in the eye as if to say that he isn't sorry about it. "But it does help. Considering that you're what I'm thinking about. Or  _ who _ I'm thinking about, I guess."

John doesn't know what to say. "Me?"

Martin raises an eyebrow. "Yes, John. I occasionally think about you, why is that so hard to believe."

"Well- I mean- I would just think there's other things to occupy your thoughts, is all." John looks away, not wanting Martin to notice that he's blushing. 

Martin sees anyway, as evidenced by his smirk. He steps forward, wrapping his arms around John until he relaxes into Martin's hold. He's had a lot of practice with this, and he knows by now to not be upset by John's initial tensing at physical contact. John isn't used to it yet, but Martin will keep initiating it until he  _ is _ used to it. He kisses John gently on the cheek and keeps his mouth there so that his words blow gently across John’s face. “You’re my boyfriend. It’s practically the law that I think about you. Plus, you’re very fun to think about.”

John stops walking, allowing the feeling of being loved to envelope him completely. He closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth. “What were you thinking about, exactly.”

Martin hums, not wanting to ruin this moment like he knows his next words will do. “I was just thinking about how, what with everything going on as it is, you’re being very well fed. And it’s starting to show.” He tightens his arms a little, a little squish to make his point clear. 

John gives Martin an incredulous look over his shoulder. “Are you… are you implying I’ve gained weight?”

Martin nods, “Welcome to my club. I rather enjoy it, too. Makes you much softer to hug.”

John doesn’t know what to make of this new information, but he can’t deny that his usual gangly form has filled out a little. John is tempted to push out of Martin’s hold out of spite, but… He can’t deny that it makes him happy to be a little bit comfier to hold for his boyfriend. He enjoys being held, and wants Martin to enjoy it in every sense as well. “Hmph. Well, I suppose it isn’t all bad. I’ve always enjoyed hugging you too, Martin. It’s about time I pull my own weight in making sure you enjoy hugging me as well.”

Martin presses his nose into John’s neck as he tightens his hold around him once more. “I’ll have to hug you more, then. To show my appreciation, of course.”

John smiles, “Of course.”


End file.
